walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua Lee Hamilton (Novel Series)
Josh Lee Hamilton is the boyfriend of Lilly Caul, who appears in the novel, The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Josh was born on Jaunuary 15th 1969, and was a master chef installed in Atlanta. He is a member of a large family and has several sisters. Post-Apocalypse Tent City Josh met up with Lilly's group as they were attacked by walkers. Josh appeared and helped out the survivors. He then choose to stick with the group, and quickly got a crush on Lilly. Along with Chad Bingham, he became the leader of the group, counting almost 100 survivors. During the first attack on the original camp, Josh is attacked by walkers. Scared, Lilly Caul escapes, while other survivors save Josh. Lilly felt ashamed about escaping and wants to apologize to Josh. Josh forgives her, but Lilly wont believe it. When Josh is away a 2nd attack happens at the Tent City. Chad blames Lilly for the death of his daughter and starts beating on her breaking ribs and smashing her face, Josh see's this happening and attacks Chad loosing all control slams Chad against a tree several times killing him. Josh is forced to leave the Tent City but Lilly, Bob Stookey, Megan Lafferty and Scott Moon all go with him. On The Road They end up camping in a farm house for a few weeks while there Josh starts falling in love with Lilly. They are soon forced to leave the Farm House and find that the Tent City was overrun and destroyed having no option they hit the road again until the stumble across a Walmart, where they meet Caesar Martinez. Woodbury, Georgia They follow Martinez to Woodbury where they stay for a while and finally Lilly and Josh tell each other of their feelings and start a relationship, while in Woodbury they catch wind of some weird things from Brian Blake's creepy leadership to Sam the Butcher's corrupt barter system they decided to leave Woodbury after secretly scavenging for their own supplies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Josh has killed: *Chad Bingham *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed by *Sam the Butcher Josh was killed on December 21st 2012, After returning to Woodbury with Lilly from a community of houses nearby, Sam (who runs a type of market trading favors in exchange of goods) spots the bag of supplies that they had with them. When Sam asks to give him the bag to pay off his massive debt, Josh Lee Hamilton declines, which leads to a brief struggle between the two and ends when Sam quickly proceeds to take out his pistol and shoot Josh in the head. Relationships Lilly Caul Josh and Lilly were in love and cared for one another deeply, many times Josh could be seen protecting and caring for Lilly. In The Fall of the Governor it is revealed that he thought of Lilly as the only woman he has ever loved, just showing at what extent his love for her went. Raylene Hamilton Josh loved his mother very much. She was a sweet and kind lady, he dedicated his life to helping her when she became ill. When the outbreak started Josh was at work and his mother, whom was known for letting in strangers for supper, let zombies in not knowing they were not human. To this day Josh blames his self for her death. Bob Stookey Josh has great respect for Bob, even though he looks down upon him for his alcoholic problems he still asks him for advice and considered him a good friend. In The Fall of the Governor it is revealed that Hosh had said to Bob that Lilly Caul is the only woman he has ever loved, which further supports the good friendship they had. Scott Moon Josh see's Scott as a sex filled pot head and finds little use for him but at times he shows he does care for Scott's well being and enjoys his company on occasion. Appearances The Walking Dead Novel Series Trivia *In The Fall of the Governor we learn of Josh's birth date and death date making Josh the first person in the walking dead to whom we know there exact date of his birthday or death. Category:The Walking Dead: The Road To Woodbury Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Leaders